


★A sweet taste of home★

by xX_crybaby_Xx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_crybaby_Xx/pseuds/xX_crybaby_Xx
Relationships: Keith/Pidge
Kudos: 9





	★A sweet taste of home★

Keith walked the halls of his very large empty house dreaming of being able to leave the city and finally go back to way he used to love living like in texas when he was free and able to have fun in the sun not stuck in a house all day while snow piles down onto his car and driveway "god I miss texas..." keith whispered to himself but his depressed thoughts we're cut of by a knock on the door from a surprise guest keith had no Idea was coming over keith groaned as he opened the door but immediately stopped and blushed when he realized it was his childhood friend katie that usually preferred the name pidge she looked so different years ago katie always wore long dresses, tights, flats, glasses, and had super long hair now pidge was the total opposite losing her dress and tights for a short light green sundress that blew in the wind a pair of wedge heels with a cute red flower slid into her now short light brown hair "katie?" Keith whispered he wasn't even sure if she was real after all

"Its pidge but yes keith?" Pidge smiled brightly at the now upper class business man just like the ray of sunshine she was as a kid and teenager at least to keith...keith was in love with pidge since the day they met in kindergarten plus the fact that pidge was always interested in cooler things than just barbie dolls and make-up like robots and science her and keith became friend very quickly which was good thing for both the bullied adolescents they were teased and picked on for being different but we're always picked on together at least

"How did you-" keith was so surprised

"I wanted to see you so i decided to come visit plus it's too hot for winter in texas right now" keith could probably say the same thing about pidge she was definitely too hot for texas

"No how did you find my house and where's lance I thought you guys were engaged?" Keith was quick to question lance's absence pidge also ignored the question

"Lance and I broke up a while ago he was-" pidge frowned at the thought of lance

"Unfaithful?" Keith asked concerned

"Not completely just his past came back to bite him in the ass and I wasn't going be part of some highschool fling that turned into a living breathing child" pidge crossed her arms

"He knocked up a girl in highschool?!" Keith shouldn't have even asked he knew lance was stupid but katie loved him so keith delt with him

"Yeah we broke up almost a year ago..."

"God I feel like it's been years since I've seen you..."

"It has been 4 to be exact" pidge held up 4 fingers she was still as sassy as keith remembered

"I'm sorry I never came back to visit" this wasn't a lie this was true keith wished he could have gone and seen katie but his job required him to stay in state at all times unless a family emergency comes up but since keith was basically an orphan expect for shiro so he didn't get those kinda of horrible calls about his family

"I understand trust me you've been busy" pidge smiled "just glad you didn't forget about me" this time pidge sighed this was the moment keith finally realized he was still blocking the door

"I could never forget you pidge you've been my bestfriend since I was in kindergarten

"Yeah" pidge giggled

"Also here come on in" pidge was welcomed into keith's house with open arms by him even if it was a surprise it was the best one he could ever imagine

"Thanks"pidge said sweetly as she walked inside "hey not to be a bother but do you have anything to drink?...I know I kinda just sprung this whole visiting thing on you"

"I don't mind you can stay in my house whenever you please" keith smiled

"I'm surprised you don't get lonely here" pidge giggled as they headed up stairs to put her things in a semi-large room right across the hall from keith's master bedroom

"I definitely do but it fine" keith shrugged "also what kinda drink do you want?" keith smirked

"Nothing with alcohol dipshit" pidge smirked as she watched keith open the door "whoa this home is pretty big"

"Yeah but it doesn't have a bathroom my house is seriously lacking with bathrooms" keith chuckled "the only three I have are one in the basement, one downstairs past the kitchen, and the one in my room" keith grabbed her small suitcase from her hands and placed it on her bed "your welcome to use mine at night if need be I sleep pretty hard so you won't bother me" keith smirked as he say down on pidge's bed 

"Oh okay thank you" pidge smiled softly with a light blush

"how long can you stay?" Keith asked as he watched pidge sit down on the bed

"A week at most remember we're all not well off like you keith" pidge giggled "I bet you don't even keep raman in your house"

"Of course I keep raman in my house what am I rich stuck up asshole" keith chuckled softly but his laugh was cut off by a phone ringing keith pulled the phone out his pocket and checked the call id private "hey I have to take this call I'll be right back with your drink also your free to unpack and put your clothes in the dresser or closet they are already some hangers in there"

"Don't worry about it" pidge smiled at him as he got up and started to leave but before he could complete leave pidge stop him "wait thank you keith" pidge smiled at him

"Anytime" keith smiled back at her and left then answered the call "hello?" keith answered 'hey buddy my old pal' "matt?!" Keith almost shouted as he walked into the kitchen 'the one and only i hope your having fun with pidge' "so your the one who gave her my address" 'well technically shiro gave it her because she blackmailed us' matt chuckled as keith poured some orange juice for pidge "what the hell did you guys do?" 'she came over to see me about a month ago and caught me' "Caught you doing what?" '...screwing shiro' "holy shit matt I knew you both would grow some balls one day" 'yeah whatever anyways I just wanted to call and let you know pidge came for reason and probably won't tell you why so I'm going to give you a hint if you don't do anything before the week is over you'll lose your dream girl keith-' 'matt where are you I can't find the-' 'anyways bye!' matt hung up on keith "so pidge really does want to be with me...fuck" keith groaned as he walked back up stairs to find pidge unpacking "here's your orange juice" keith smiled as set the cut down on the side table next to the bed

"Thanks" pidge closed the drawer then stood back up "hey do you have like a slipper policy here or can I just walk around in some socks?" keith just sighed

"yeah I don't care how you walk around I'm gonna change into some sweats and a tee-shirt anyways" keith smiled "I'm lazy today sorry!"

"Not a problem!" Pidge blushed as she watched keith leave and shut the door behind him then she got up and began changing into a green spaghetti strap tank top and some spandex shorts and of course some socks then grabbed her drink and left the room to wait in the hallways for keith it was about a minute before keith came out in some grey sweats that hung dangerously low on keith hips and a black tee-shirt "uh hey I was just waiting for you cause you know I don't really know where your living room is" pidge was a blushing mess keith looked like he was sculpted by god himself

"I understand promise" keith smirked and winked at her and slipped one hand into his pocket "come on I'll take you somewhere else pretty cool but what would you prefer take out or some popcorn than pizza sorry I'm just hungry"

"It's fine so am I...popcorn now is fine" pidge continued to follow keith to a small room with a huge tv and a huge couch that wrapped around over half the room pillows and blankets all neatly folded on one side of the couch "wow a movie room...wait before I sit how many girls have you banged in here?" Pidge tried not to giggle

"None why wanna be the first" keith smirked and watched as pidge blushed and went and grabbed some pillows and a few blankets then made her way back to the spot keith was sitting "aww thanks pidge" keith laughed as pidge threw a pillow and blanket at him 

"Screw you" she smiled "go make us some popcorn already" pidge grabbed both of keith's hands and pulled him up and into herself letting their body's touch for a slight second they both let go each other's hand while blushing so keith went to the kitchen and pidge found the remote and flipped through keith's streaming apps till she found a good movie and pressed play then paused it to wait for keith

"Popcorn!!" Keith smiled and shouted playfully as he sat down on the couch next to pidge then felt pidge prop a pillow up by his arm and leg "hey I am not a personal pillow!" keith chuckled

"You are now!" pidge giggled as she leaned back and covered up with a blanket

"Here take this you little brat" keith shoved the popcorn towards her and grabbed the remote to press play but that was immediately interrupted by paige's own comment

"Only if you promise to give me a reward" pidge giggled that used to joke like this all the time nothing out of the ordinary...

"How bout I give you a punishment instead" keith chuckled

"Hmm I don't know keith don't tempt me" pidge winked at him before handing him back the popcorn to hold "or you might have a sticky situation on your hands" pidge smirked as she leaned over to grab the remote from keith's hands but keith didn't let her he dropped the remote and grabbed pidge's wrists and pulled her towards and she followed but quickly stopped and moved their forgotten popcorn to sit on his lap they both were quiet having no idea what to say in the moment so keith continued their 'joke'

"Am I temping you enough?" Keith asked as he removed his hands from her wrists to wrap them around her lower back

"Definitely..." Pidge said with breath "but if you kiss me it'll be better" pidge blushed

"Alright princess" keith smirked before pressing his lips to pidge's small softer lips pidge could help but melt into the kiss giving it everything she had like it would be the last time they would ever do this keith noiced 'nope this was going to continue' keith told himself 'no matter what it takes.' pidge wrapped her arms around keith's neck and over lapped her wrists keeping them in place 

"Keith.." pidge moaned into the kiss 'god this wasn't how it was supposed to start but this is 100x better...' pidge thought to herself as she felt keith's hand ride lower to grope her ass with both hand making pidge squeak 'i really hope this never ends' finally they had to pull away for air "fuck-...i-"

"Wait!" Keith pressed his finger to pidge's lips "I've never really heard you curse before let me take.that in" keith chuckled

"Whatever..." Pidge huffed and crossed her as before considering getting off his lap she wanted this to be special not a hook up

"Wait was this not what you wanted" keith immediately felt horrible "I thought you wanted to-"

"I do, I do, trust me keith" pidge sighed "I just wanted this be something else not a hook up" 

"Trust me pidge that's what this is at all I wanna pursue something with you I always have I've been in love you since basically kindergarten and feelings only got worse" keith cupped her cheek

"Are me and lance the reason you never came home to visit..." Pidge asked nervously as she bit her lip

"My job requires me to stay in-" keith was cut of by a very upset pidge

"Don't give me that shit keith!" Pidge shouted as she flung her arms down to her sides "We both know you would secretly done it you've never listened to the rules no matter the consequences!" Pidge began sobbing 

"Hey, hey, hey" keith sat up and held her "I'll be honest you weren't the problem...lance was I was just jealous and didn't wanna mess up your guy's relationship...but trust me I've been dreaming to go home and run around texas again"

"Then why didn't you...even if you went you weren't forced to see me" pidge pulled her face away from keith's palm and looked away

"But's that's the problem I would have and I didn't wanna have to bring back up these feelings when I thought you didn't feel the same..." keith sighed as he grabbed one of her hands

"It's fine I never knew i wanted you either until when I started seeing shiro fly in to hang out with matt all the time but you we're no where to be found-"

"Katie i-" keith knew he should feel as horrible as he should for do this to her but hated it

"ever. single. time. I waited around for you to come back like you always said you would but you just didn't!"pidge gripped his hand tighter

"Katie! Don't you understand I didn't wanna be a home wrecker!" Keith finally got fed up 

"But shiro said I was your dream girl and that you-" pidge was cut off by a quick kiss

"Yes you we're my dream girl and still are...I just wasn't your dream guy but as long as you we're happy I was happy" keith smiled at the sad girl well woman...

"Wow...sorry I-" pidge somewhat apologized before keith cut her off

"Freaked out on me" keith laghed

"Watch it" pidge poked his chest

"Alright I'll take what I can get" keith put his arms up in defeat "hey I'm gonna take you on a date tomorrow..."

"Fine but we're splitting the check" pidge crossed her arms

"Mm we'll see" keith smirked

"But tonight I gonna give you a little taste of home then we can worry about that..." pidge winked as she pushed keith's chest down and scooted back "is that fine with you?"

"Please I need it...."


End file.
